The present invention relates to a portable and mobile music system, and particularly to a portable and mobile electronic percussion music system.
In recent years, many new electronic music instruments have been developed. These devices are generally categorized as music synthesizers. Some electronic percussion synthesizers have been used to develop percussion rhythms as replacements for conventional percussion instruments. Such electronic synthesizers are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,412 issued on Oct. 30, 1984 to Scott S. Klynas and U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,097 issued on Nov. 1, 1988 to Shigeru Uchiyama. However, such previous electronic percussion music apparatus can only be used in a stationary mode during a performance and are not suitable for a mobile and comprehensive performance.
In order to make a drum instrument carryable for a marching drummer, some drum carriers for carrying conventional drums are disclosed in the prior art, such as by U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,007 issued on Mar. 17, 1981 to James L. Streit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,839 issued on June 14, 1983 to John S. Dranchak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,441 issued on Sept. 6, 1983 to Russell S. Jones and U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,732 issued on Aug. 17, 1976 to Ralph C. Kester. These prior carriers do not well satisfy the requirements for carrying a relatively heavy and much more complicated electronic percussion music system.
A portable and mobile electronic drum system is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,146 issued on June 28, 1988 to Brock Seiler. This system includes some percussion transducers fastened directly on the performer's body, a stationary synthesizer and a wireless radio transmitter used to communicate signals between the percussion transducers and the synthesizer. However, this system can only present a simple performance because of its structures and would be awkward for a percussionist to use.
Clearly, performance and visual effects are very much restricted by the conventional stationary percussion music system or the conventional mobile electronic drum system. The present invention discloses a novel portable and mobile percussion music system which can be used by a performer or musician to present more comprehensive and enjoyable performances.